1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shifting control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shifting control apparatus that operates both front and rear gear shifting devices in opposite gear directions response to operation of a gearshift operating device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, the bicycle transmission has been significantly changed over the years.
Recently, bicycle transmissions have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. In particular, in theses electrically controlled shifting systems, front and rear gearshift operating devices are typically provided on the bicycle handlebar to operate front and rear gear shifting devices (e.g., motorized derailleurs). The front and rear gear shifting devices (e.g., motorized derailleurs) are provided with electric motors that move their respective chain guides laterally to shift the bicycle chain between the various gears for obtaining a desired gear position. Typically, bicycles equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems are also provided with an electrical power supply such as a battery or a generator. One example of an electrically controlled shifting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,027, which is assigned to Shimano, Inc.
Typically, these electrically controlled shifting systems are responsive to the operation of operating members (e.g., manual buttons or levers, or the like) to perform a shifting operation. In these prior electrically controlled shifting apparatuses, in a manually mode the rider can separately shift a front gear and a rear gear by operating a pair of front operating members for the front derailleur and a pair of rear operating members for the rear derailleur. In automatic mode, the rider uses only two operating members to shift a gear ratio one by one.